Hoshi no Senshi: A New Beginning
by AnimaVoce
Summary: Kirby's here for adventure - a bigger one than planned! He's found himself in the real world and really has to prove himself as a Star Warrior in order to save Earth. Easy enough, right...? Anime-based only. I DO NOT OWN THE KIRBY SERIES! C TO NINTENDO!
1. Chapter 1: Discovery: Friday Night

**Hello, all! Twin - Tailed Callie here. I'm well aware that I haven't submitted much recently so, to keep you all alive and let you know I haven't died, here's the first part of that Kirby story I was on about. I don't know if I will continue to write this but if I keep watching 'Hosi no Kaabii', I should. Please tell me if you like it but don't give me ideas for a new chapter unless I ask you. Thank you all and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but sigh with relief as I shut the door behind me. It had been raining hard all day and school had been as dull as anything. I'd tried to stay optimistic but I was just happy to get home out of the cold and wet. I turned my key in the lock and threw my soaked bag on the floor – no doubt all my work would be soggy and I'd have to dry it all out. Great!<p>

Since it was Friday, chucking it down and Mum and Dad wouldn't be home for a while, I decided to warm myself up with a long shower: the water practically burnt my toes, hands and nose. I decided to wash my hair too, so I didn't look like Medusa on a night on the town. After that, I pulled on some warm, fuzzy socks, my nightie and pants and my dressing gown before scrubbing a raggedy towel through my vine-like hair. Personally, I couldn't think of a better way to start a wet winter weekend.

A few minutes later, I was sitting at my relatively new computer with a frothy hot chocolate on the untidy desk. _'What to do, what to do?'_ I wondered, letting my mind slowly amble along. A distant flash through the curtains caught my eye. I stared, scrutinizing the weather outside through the creamy cotton fabric. About a minute passed before a low boom grumbled in the clouds. _'Oh boy, storm coming,'_ I thought as I sipped at the hot chocolate froth. Storms were common around here so I wasn't worried. Rather, alert; I knew that this baby would be fierce and right on top of the house in a matter of minutes.

History and French homework took a little longer than planned but I had the time so it didn't matter. I turned away from the sink after placing the rinsed mug on the draining board and set off down the corridor – it was getting sub-zero in the house and I fancied staying alive for the evening. I fiddled around with the boiler for a while before the heating came on and trundled back to my room. Another flash of lighting blinded me for a second and a low growl of thunder let me know that the storm wasn't far off.

As I sat at the desk again to turn on my computer, I heard something. It was like a squeak – the kind a rickety floorboard makes if you happen to step on it. It made me pause, but I didn't take much notice of it. The hard drive whirred grumpily to life and my screen-saver faded into view – a picture of an original character a friend had kindly done for me. As I set up the internet, another burst of light lit up the room and the thunder banged immediately afterwards. At that point, I heard another noise; a whimpering. Now, floorboards, as far as I know, don't whimper and it wasn't me.

I turned and my dark hazel-green eyes scanned the walls and mess on the floor; it was then I noticed a large lump under the duvet on my bed and, on that lump, was a note. Curious, I got up and knelt down near to my bed. I could barely read the writing scrawled on the paper:-

'_To whomever it may concern,_

_I am sorry to place such a burden on you but a very critical situation has arisen and I have been left with no choice but to place this one in your care. Please look after him; this child is essential to the stability of our world and yours. He does not understand this as of yet, but I am certain that you will help him to realize his responsibilities._

_I humbly thank you,_

_The Star Warrior, Sir Meta Knight.'_

I furrowed an eyebrow in confusion; Sir Meta Knight? Who on Earth was that? I stared heard at the lump of duvet in front of me. I could definitely hear whimpering and sniffling.

I tensely raised a hand and started to extend my arm out towards the duvet. I shivered and a train of thoughts rushed through my brain: _'What am I doing? Why am I doing this? Is this going to affect me in any way? And more importantly, what am I letting myself in for?' _There was only one way to find that out though. I placed my hand on the fabric and quickly threw back the covers.

What the-?

A tiny, round, pink ball was on the mattress, shivering like crazy. He had big, red feet, small, stubby arms and his cheeks had soft, dark pink blushes across them. He was snivelling a little and drenched in a cold sweat. I could just see streaks of dried and fresh tears on his face. The poor thing looked absolutely terrified.

I was about to reach out to him when another burst of lightning blasted the room and the thunder roared above us. The pink ball opened his eyes wide in fear and screamed before breaking down in tears. He shivered and wailed, making a terrible noise. As loud as it was, the little guy was scared witless and I couldn't just leave him to it.

"Hey..." I reached out to him but, as if by instinct, the ball jumped and skittered over to the pillows, still shaking fearfully. His dark purple-blue eyes shone with tears.

"Easy, lil' guy... Easy..." I soothed, holding out my hand. "C'mon, it's okay... Come on..."

The ball trembled and stared before slowly crawling over and holding out his stubby arm to mine. I smiled as I took his hand but his skin was freezing.

"Whoa, you're a chilly fella, huh? Stay there; I'll be back soon, okay?"

Soon, I was sitting at my desk again with the pink ball on my lap: he had my hot water bottle on his front and he was wrapped in a warm towel, fresh from the airing cupboard. Also, I had a bunch of cookies on the desk and he had his eyes on them; he was wiggling around to see if he could get to them.

"Oi, steady there, you," I chuckled as I settled him down again. "I've got to warm you up first – you're still freezing cold." The ball stared at me as I tucked him in with inquisitive eyes and an open smile. He seemed to be much happier now than when I found him; he giggled quietly and nuzzled into my waist. I smiled warmly at him – for some reason, whatever this guy did, it seemed to melt my heart. Whether it be a giggle or him wriggling around or when he stared in awe at the hot water in the bottle sloshing around on his front, anything he did made me feel all snug and fuzzy.

Then, I heard a gentle, growling sound. The ball blushed a little bit in surprise then looked away, embarrassed. My stomach flipped – the poor fella was hungry, no doubt. Now it was cookie time. I took the packet, tore it open and pulled out a cookie, offering it to the ball. He looked back, smiled widely and took it from me, threw it into his mouth and happily chomped away. He then clapped his hands, as if asking for more. I carefully dropped another two cookies into his mouth and he gurgled in delight.

"Poyo!"

"So you do talk, eh?"

Poyo, poyo."

"How long have you been under those covers, then? If you've been under them a while, I'll have to change the mattress. It's not good to sleep on a wet mattress, y'know."

"Poyo..."

I sighed. "This isn't much of a conversation, is it? Ah well, let's make a conver-"

Another flash and rumble cut me off and the rain seemed to pound harder on the window pane. The ball shrieked and burst out crying again, grabbing onto my shirt as a need for comfort. Surprised but unperturbed, I rocked him like a baby, cradling him and soothing him.

"He-Hey! Easy there. Hush, hush. It's okay. Shush. It's alright now... there... there ya go..."

The ball trembled and glanced up at me. "P-Poyo?"

"Yeah, it's okay now... Hey, little guy, d'you have a name of any sort? I'm Scarlett."

"S-Scarlett..."

"That's right, Scarlett. Who are you?"

The ball stared and smiled at me; that smile. Damn, it melted my heart.

"K... Kirby. Kirby!"

I almost dropped him. _I was holding the real-life Kirby? _This was just unreal, absolutely unreal. I knew he couldn't be this adorable and not be Kirby! I should've known when I first set eyes on him. One of the cutest characters on Earth... and I'm holding him... This DID NOT make sense, I swear on my life. This made no sense! This made less sense than the time I tried to do a barrel roll with no barrel! I mean, really, this just made NO sense whatsoever...

Whilst I was in mental denial, Kirby had gone and eaten the whole cookie (packet and all) and was laughing away merrily. I stared down at him; the words of that mysterious note came back to me. _'"Essential to the stability of my world and yours... this one in your care... humbly thank you..." Well, if that's what they want, then they'll get it. I'll look after Kirby and he's going to become the best that he can be. I'll show this Meta Knight guy what we can do! Look out Earth; we have a Kirby and we ain't afraid to use him!'_

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we have it - the first chapter of my first Kirby story<strong>. **With the girl's name, my mum was originally going to call me 'Scarlett-Romany' so I wanted to use that as the name of one of the protaganists. P****lease like and review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Look Around: Saturday Morning

**Second chapter up! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>The sun shone softly through the conservatory windows as I padded out into the kitchen. It took my eyes a while to adjust to the light but I could make out that my back garden was under a couple of inches deep from last night's storm. Last night... that was certainly unexpected, wasn't it? Finding Kirby hiding under the bed. And spending a solid hour getting him to sleep through the thunder and lightning. Bless him.<p>

"Poyo..."

I turned. Kirby trundled in, rubbing his eyes. I'd given him a pair of old tennis socks to keep his feet warm and he still had them on. He shivered before seeing me and waving. "Poyo!"

"Good mornin', Kirby. Sleep well?"

"Poyo..." He shivered again.

"I know; that storm was a real bummer, huh."

Kirby walked over to the doors and looked outside. He gasped and whooped, smiling in delight at the water. He then took a deep breath and flapped his arms, making him fly up to the handle. But the doors were locked so the handle barely budged when he tried to push it down. Kirby then turned to me and pointed, wanting me to open it.

I sighed, walked over and wrapped my arm round him, making him exhale sharply and balance in the crook of my elbow.

"Wait a minute, young son," I instructed as I turned the lock. "First, the water is probably freezing cold so who knows why you'd want to play in it. Secondly," I added, pulling the socks off his feet and waving them a little. "Take these off first! Off you go," I said, putting him down and opening the door.

"Poyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo!" Kirby rushed onto the step outside and jumped a bit before staring at the water. He stepped back, shook a little, then charged and splashed into the water, giggling away like a little child would if he was properly enjoying himself.

I smiled and left him to it. I had breakfast to make. As I passed the kettle, I saw an envelope with something written on it. Mum's writing, definitely Mum's.

'_My dearest Scarlett,_

_I'm sorry to say that Dad and I have had to leave early so he can get back to work at the airfield and I can get to my office. Please take care of yourself today. We'll try to be home by 9:00 if we can._

_Love you, my treasure! Mum xx'_

My parents. The pair of them worked at an airfield; Dad as an aircraft engineer and Mum as an office clerk so the pair of them worked ridiculous hours. So, another weekend by myself. Because there is only me and Mum and Dad often had to work overtime, I was often by myself. I didn't mind, but it did get lonely sometimes. It didn't always rule to be the only kid. I turned my mind away from those thoughts and to the toaster.

A while, I popped the basket full of hot toast on the table and leant outside.

"Kirby! Come on, lad!"

The little ball was sat in the water, slapping his hands on the surface and splashing it. He turned at my voice and smiled then stood up and made his way to me. Just then, he sneezed loudly, making him trip and fall face-first into the water. He stood up, shook himself dry, shivered and looked up at me, waving. I sighed and smiled as he walked over and hopped inside. The silly thing was soaked and trembling dreadfully but he'd enjoyed playing outside. I picked him up and sure enough, he was colder than cold.

"Come on, Kirby – warm bath for you." Kirby just gurgled as I carried him off to the bathroom.

Soon, I was trying to get Kirby out of a mountain of bubbles; he'd gone and knocked over an opened bubble bath bottle and got himself in a bundle of bubbles. The silly thing was laughing like anything as he kept dodging my hands, waving his arms and feet and having a great time. I certainly wasn't having a great time.

"Kirby! Kirby you – Oi! Get here, you nut job. Kirby, come on, breakfast will be getting –" I was greeted by a face full of bubbles.

Kirby burst out laughing, guffawing sweetly. He kicked at the water with his hands alternating between wild waving and on his front, holding his belly. I slyly grabbed him and whisked him out the bath before wrapping him up and pulling the plug. Didn't Kirby ever stay still? Now he was laughing and wriggling around worse than ever, more than happy with his little water adventures.

"Come on, Kirby, let's go and have some breakfast," I sighed in defeat. I left Kirby in the towel as I sat him on the chair, walked round the table, sat down and grabbed a piece of toast. I heard grunting as Kirby pulled himself up onto the table top and sat on the plate. I was almost tempted to face-palm.

"Oh, for crying out loud – Kirby, you're supposed to – Whoa, holy sheep!" I shielded my eyes as a strong, sudden gust of wind whooshed through the glass room and everything seemed to crash, tinkle and boing all over the place. When the wind died down, I looked up: all the plant pots were upturned and soil was scattered over the floor, crystals and a candle holder from above had landed on the table and the bread basket was on the other side of the room perched on the counter. And right in the middle of it, Kirby sat, quite happily, with a face full of toast. I was just... just... flabbergasted.

"Kirby! That was our whole breakfast! Five pieces of toast and you go and eat the whole lot, you little nut job." I rubbed the bridge of my nose and shut my eyes. "Well, at least you can't want anymore – " He was gone. Kirby had jumped off the table and hopped over to the kitchen counter. I goggled at what he had his eyes on now – he could not be serious!

Two fresh watermelons sat under the cupboard; Mum had bought them so she and I could have them one day. But I think Kirby was going to have them first – he had one in his little hands and his eyes were shining like the water outside. There was no way he could...!

"K-Kirby... no. Don't you dare, Kirby..."

But he did dare. Kirby sat down, opened his mouth and shoved the watermelon down in one. And then he had the other one! I swear to this day that my eyes bulged.

"K-Kirby, you didn't just..."

"Poyo!" Kirby laughed. He seemed to be really enjoying himself. The next thing I knew, Kirby was ransacking my cupboards. He was going through every single cupboard, devouring everything he could. And he didn't even take them out the packets sometimes! Down they went in their bottles, pouches boxes, packets and jars, every last thing. By the end of it, all the packets he'd bothered to take off were in a heap on the kitchen floor and quite a full Kirby was sitting on top, trying to lick the mess off his face. I picked him up, sat him on the counter and wiped his face clean with a cloth. Kirby waved his arms proudly.

"Poyo!"

"Whaddya mean 'poyo!'? Kirby, you've just eaten practically everything in my godamn kitchen which constitutes for half of the godamn food in the godamn house so there's only half of what godamn there is left now you godamn nitwit! Godammit!"

"...Poyo?"

"Yes, it's bad! And I don't know which of us is going to clear up that," I said and pointed to the dirty pile of packaging. "But it'll take me all day!"

Kirby jumped down and seemed to run in mid-air before taking a huge breath in, lifting all the packaging and mess clear into his mouth. He then ran over to the bins and spat it all out, piece by piece, into the right bin. The floor was still dirty but all the rubbish was gone. I nearly fainted. I sat on the counter in disbelief.

"And I thought you were full... Good God, I'm dizzy..." I put a hand to my head; it felt cold and clammy. I was vaguely aware of running and water rushing but my vision was blurry and my neck was figuratively locked in place due to shock. Then I felt my fingers being clasped around something hard, cold and wet. My neck unlocked and my line of sight cleared up as I turned to the right. Kirby had got me a glass of water; he was smiling up at me and rubbing the back of my hand comfortingly. It's like he seemed to know I was nervous and wanted to help.

My mouth cracked into a shaky smile as I took a sip of water. Instantly, my throat loosened and the dizziness faded. I put the glass down and rubbed his head. Kirby gurgled brightly and clasped his hands onto mine. _'Such an angel, such a little angel...' _I thought to myself.

A distant pealing rang through the air. Kirby and I looked up in wonder. Who was that then?

"Stay here, Kirby," I instructed as I slipped down and strode through the hallway. I turned the corner and unlocked the door.

Two girls stood in the doorway: one was smaller than the other, was thinly built and had curly brown hair swinging round her shoulders - her deep brown eyes shone. She wore a pink tank top with black leggings and pumps complete with a white jacket. The other girl was built much bigger in terms of hip and bust size – like the type of well rounded secretary you'd find in a banker's office. She wore her bright blond hair down and light blue eye shadow with black mascara and pink lip gloss on her face. A handbag perched on her left shoulder. She also wore a pink and white stripy top, a short denim skirt and black leggings with red pumps.

Both had bubbly smiles on their faces.

"Hi, Scarlett!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: GORN! Introducing two real life friends into the equation should be funny. I have to go - I beleieve dinner is waiting (if Kirby hasn't had it first!). Please rate and review! ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Uh Oh!: Morning

**Chapter 3 is here.! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>"Hi, Scarlett!"<p>

The two faces stared me in the eye. I just gawped. How on Earth did they get here? They were both good friends of mine from school called Jasmine and Jazmin respectively. But to tell them apart, I often called Jazmin 'Jazz. T' for short. But still... my mind just about blanked out from too many things going on at once.

"Scarlett? Hello, earth to Scarlett-Romany!"

That snapped me out of it; I hated being called by my full name.

"What! You know I can't stand that!"

Jasmine smiled. "There you are. You agreed that I'd come over today, didn't you?"

"And that I could come too, since I'm only in town."

"... Say what?"

Jazz. T gawked at me like she thought I was crazy. "Scarlett, are you serious?"

"What?"

"We can come over can't we?" Jasmine looked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, come on in." As the two girls strode in, I tried to rub the confusion out of my brain. So much had happened; I couldn't tell what was going through my head... I felt like I'd come out of a washing machine at full pelt.

"Scarlett?"

Jasmine put a hand on my shoulder and gently shook me. I looked up wearily.

"You sure you're okay? You look tired."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Rough night."

The tensing silence was interrupted by a sliding, slapping and bouncing noise, followed by a loud, playful, 'Poyo!' My head cleared and my stomach plummeted.

"Shit!" I charged into the kitchen with Jasmine and Jazz. T hot on my heels. We stopped and stared.

Kirby had knocked over a pile of papers and sent them flying so now they were strewn all over the floor. He was laughing and twirling around, waving the papers like celebration flags. He was obviously having a blast. Kirby twirled around so fast he kicked up a couple of papers back into the air and then he lost his balance and fell over, landing as if he were sitting up. His eyes goggled a little and his body swayed as he'd made himself dizzy. He stared unsteadily up to us.

Great. Just ruddy great. Here I am, with a game character in my world and two good friends standing right behind me, watching the whole thing. What was I going to do now? I had to think of something to say! Anything! Anything, godammit!

"Uh... sorry the house is a tip?"

Silence followed – it was that awkward, uneasy silence when something obscure had happened and no-one quite knew what to say. Well, I'd hardly say something obscure had happened – I'd say that something very, very obscene had just happened. Beyond obscene even! This was **definitely **not a good day for me.

I sighed and stiffly picked up Kirby, scolding him under my breath.

"Kirby, you numb nuts! What'd tell ya: stay still I said!" I glanced up apologetically at Jasmine and Jazz. T; I jumped at their expressions.

Jazz. T looked like a mix of between disbelief and being about to burst into a cuteness fit. Her eyes were wide and shining like the sun, she leant slightly forward and, if it could, her mouth would surely be halfway to the Earth's core by now. Jasmine looked more between disbelief and denial. She looked sceptical, almost. Someone must've painted a rainbow on Jazz. T's brain and a 'What in God's name is happening?' sign on Jasmine's.

"Girls..."

Jazz. T burst into a long high squeal, ran forward and whisked Kirby away from me, dancing round the room with him above her head. I darted back in shock and bumped the base of my spine into the counter but I barely noticed the pain. I just watched, absolutely lost for words. Since he found it fun to be on a fan girl human rollercoaster, Kirby giggled loudly and waved his arms. I was completely taken away by Jazz. T's reaction – what the hell was I watching?

I jumped again as Jasmine came over and placed a hand on my shoulder again. I sighed heavily and placed a hand to my heart – it was going to come out the ribcage at this rate.

"Scar-Scarlett? What's – "

"Look, I have no idea, I swear!"

"No, no. I meant... th-this is cute but... what on earth is he doing here?"

I felt like slipping to the ground. "I'll try and explain..."

About an hour or so later, every mess had been cleaned up and we were all at the table with a cup of something. Kirby had a hot chocolate, Jasmine had a green tea and Jazz. T had a Darjeeling. I had a cup of water with lavender drops in to steady my nerves; I couldn't even begin to want food or drink after this morning's events. I was also armed with a cloth in case Kirby made a mess. I tried to steadily explain all that had happened. At the end of it, the girls were silent. Jasmine broke it at last:

"So that's what happened..."

"I have no idea how he got here, for the life of me I don't."

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like a game character can just hop from one world to another."

"It's just unheard of."

I looked up quickly before inhaling a deep breath of lavender. I then looked back at Jasmine.

"'Unheard of?' The idea's practically extinct! Not even that, if you look at it from a logical and methodical sense, it can't happen. It just can't happen, can it?"

Jazz. T piped in again: "If that sort of thing can't happen Scarlett, then what's that on the end of the table?"

"Kirby," I replied patiently. Kirby gave me a puzzled but inquisitive stare, wondering what I was talking about.

"Poyo?"

I had to clamp her hand down to stop Jazz. T from squealing. "Don't worry, Kirby..."

"It's just a complicated matter of gaming philosophy." Jasmine and I said together.

Then we both burst out laughing, the way we always did when we said something in perfect unison. Jazz. T laughed too. In the end, Kirby coined on and he was gurgling too. This free cacophony of laughter eased me right down and totally released the doubt and embarrassment out. We shared a happy moment in which none of us wanted to stop; we were all too hyped up to hear someone calm down so we kept laughing. We split our sides laughing, we cried laughing, we laughed until our lungs hurt us but we didn't stop. Even Kirby was on his front, laughing away and banging his little hand on the table.

Eventually, the noise settled and the steady air of chatter took its place. I wiped my eyes and sniffed.

"Oh... I haven't laughed like that since forever..."

"Same..." Jazz. T smiled, using a tissue from her bag to wipe away the smudging mascara.

"That was just... priceless," Jasmine finished, running her hands down her waistline.

Kirby giggled a little more, walked over to me and gently plopped himself into my lap, snuggling down to snooze. Jazz. T made a cute face.

"Aww..."

"I know..." I said quietly, stroking Kirby's head and back. He responded by means of a muffled squeak and snuggled deeper into my shirt. A small smile was set on his face. Suddenly, he stiffened and his eyes popped open. He stood and swung his gaze up to the window and frowned, looking intensely into the blank sky. I took my hand away, holding it near him.

"Kirby?"

I followed his stare, curious as to what he was looking at. Jasmine and Jazz. T looked up too but we could see nothing. Except... what was that black dot?

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, what's gonna happen here, d'you think? You'll have to wait and see. ;) I have Monday and Wednesday off school next week, so if I don't have too much work to do, I'll try and save some time for this. Please review - I want to know if it's any good! Thank you! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Chilidog: Afternoon

**Chapetr 4. ^^ Since this is anime based, I'll only be using demon beasts from the anime but I could include game characters as well. Baring in mind I have no Kirby gaming experience at all. ^^; Please note that there is a swear word in here. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>We all stared up as a small black dot appeared in the sky and was gradually getting bigger. Jasmine and Jazz T. were silent behind me and I held Kirby in my lap as we both craned our necks. It couldn't be a solar eclipse, could it? It wasn't the time of year, surely.<p>

"Come on, Kirby."

"Poyo."

I got up and headed for the glass door and put on my wellies that were standing by, caked in mud, on the doormat. I unlocked and went outside – the water came halfway up to my shins and was freezing cold. I held out an arm and Kirby jumped into it, holding onto my jumper so he didn't fall. Jasmine and Jazz T. stood by the open doorway since they couldn't come out.

"What is it, Scarlett?"

I didn't answer; I couldn't see properly. By now, the dot wasn't black, more like a fuchsia colour. Just then, I heard a distant howling noise coming from above. I felt Kirby tense in the crook of my arm and give a soft growl. I stole a glance – he was frowning and not because of the blaring sun. Something was bugging him and I soon knew why.

Without warning, that fuchsia dot plummeted and crashed into the garage. I almost dropped Kirby as I started back. Jasmine and Jazz T. screamed. If they did say something, I didn't hear it. The garage was alight with small, licking flames and I could hear pounding and cracking inside. A paw slammed upon the roof and a wolf pulled itself out. It was indeed fuchsia with a pink mane and belly and spikes coming from its shoulders. Its golden eyes burned with fury as it snarled and turned to us. It suddenly stood and howled into the blue sky.

"Scarlett, what the fuck is that?"

"_Ma-juu..._"

"Poyo?" Kirby looked up at me, surprised that I could speak Japanese. My eyes had grown dark and steely, the way they did whenever I got angry.

"_Ma-juu no, Chilidog,_" I hissed. I turned back to English before speaking. "The demon beast that was born from the flames of Hell themselves..."

Chilidog howled once more before rocking back and jumping onto the main roof of the house, making everything shake tremendously. Dangerous sparks of flame leaked from its mouth. I knew what was coming now. All too well.

"**MOVE!**"

A sudden fireball blistered everything in sight, exploding from the wolf's mouth. I darted inside, just in time to miss it as it burst onto the house, layering everything in searing heat. We all shielded ourselves and we could feel the skin on our arms start to frazzle. It was like being inside the world's hottest furnace. Jazz T was near to breaking point; I could hear her panting heavily.

"I... I can't take this..."

"Jazz, get her out of here."

"What about you though? And Kirby?"

"Just get Jazz T out. Now!"

The girls skittered away, leaving me and Kirby in the burning affray. Chilidog turned and stared hard at us, fearsome snarling resonating from its throat. It made me shiver when the green gem in its head and its eyes glowed. We were the target.

"Go, Kirby!" I screamed as it threw another fireball at us. We flew out and hit the water, splashing the wolf as we went. Chilidog let out an abrupt cry, screaming in pain. Then I realized. The water! I'd nearly forgot that Chilidog couldn't stand water. I stood up defiantly, my front completely soaked and probably quite badly scalded.

"Kirby! _Mizu no, suikon de!_"

Kirby stared up at me in wonder, probably thinking how I knew how to speak Japanese so well, but I shot him a glare. "Kirby!"

He jumped up, ran in mid-air again and started to inhale all the water from the garden. I watched observant but satisfied; I knew Chilidog was too big for Kirby to inhale but because its weakness was water, Kirby could easily inhale that and do some kind of damage. Kirby finished inhaling and jumped into the air, letting off a bright blue light. I had to place an arm over my face and back off a little.

A soft pattering landed in front of me. I looked and smirked. Sure enough, it was Water Kirby; his skin was translucent blue, his feet were purple and he had a wave protruding from his head with a golden crown. Kirby must've also been frowning, he must've. Chilidog growled but he didn't sound fearsome. If I dare say it, he sounded scared.

"Get him, Kirby."

Kirby stood, ready to make his move. Chilidog rocked back then let out a blast of fire from his mouth whilst Kirby breathed in sharply and countered with a powerful gush of water. The two elements hit each other and locked in a battle to see who'd wear out first. Drops of water and flickers of fire cascaded everywhere, setting a great rainbow in the sky. It looked like a kind of utopia.

Chilidog finally let up and got a full pelt of water to the face. It recoiled, howling in fright. I slapped my fist against an open hand in triumph.

"Yes! Go for it, Kirby! Don't hold back!"

Kirby had no intention of holding back at all; he kept spraying for all he was worth, going at it like a waterfall. Chilidog backed off and kept up the pitiful cries until he froze. Paralysed. Kirby gave one final effort then stopped, landing next to me. We watched in triumph and surprise as Chilidog's body began to crack and start hissing steam violently. I grabbed Kirby's hand and rushed inside as the demon beast finally exploded, sending hot water flying everywhere and extinguished the fire on the side of the house.

After a while, all was still. A thin column of steam rose from the charred wall and Jasmine, Jazz T., Kirby and I had also got our act together and managed to put out the fire on the small garage. We were now standing in the conservatory, taken aback by the whole event.

"Scarlett?"

"Hello?"

Jazz T. pulled a loose strand of straight blond hair behind her ear. She seemed to have trouble finding the words and I wasn't surprised. Not after what just happened.

"Jazz T.?"

"H-How could... you and Kirby deal with that so easily?"

I stared at the one in question: Kirby was back to normal and he was staring thoughtfully into the darkening sky. I tried to imagine what was going through his mind. He seemed to be thinking if there'd be anymore demon beasts that Nightmare would try to throw at us. That was Nightmare's doing, no doubt about it. And if I had to be that quick when it came to a demon beast such as Chilidog, then who knows what me and Kirby could face next.

"Scarlett."

I solemnly picked Kirby up, who gurgled softly in question as I did. I held him gently but closely. My eyes felt like they were glowing hot in the dark as I spoke.

"I don't know. I honestly don't. And to be quite honest, I'm just glad that everyone's okay. The challenge now is if the Holy Nightmare Co. can send demon beasts across dimensions like that, will Kirby and I be able to take it on?"

"I say yes."

We all looked in surprise to the rooftop. A solitary figure stood, his cloak flapping in the breeze and his yellow eyes catching the first shines of the moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you all think? And surely you should all know who the figure is. ;) And I can speak Japanese but only certain snippets I learn from animes - not fluent I'm afraid! ^^; Please read and review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Mentor of the Knight: Evening

**Sorry for the small wait - my computer was temporarily infected with a virus but I believe it's fixed now. Chapters may not come as regualarly though: I don't want to kill it again! ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I say yes."<p>

We all stared, transfixed by the sudden appearance of the stranger. He carefully sheathed himself with his cloak, walked along the roof slates, onto the drain and jumped quietly onto the patio. He then walked up and knocked politely on the door. I automatically went and opened it. The figure stepped into the light and gave me a small bow.

"Thank you. May I ask for your name?"

My eyes studied him: he was a bit taller than Kirby but not much. He was a dark blue colour with purple metallic shoes and a mask over his face, only showing those soft but ominous yellow eyes. He held his navy cloak around his shoulder pads as if they were a set of highly prized curtains and a stiff light blue frill on his back held the cloak in place. I could just see a sword secured around him, with only the ruby-embedded gold hilt showing.

"Scarlett. Scarlett-Romany," I breathed cautiously, deciding to trust him. This guy looked so... mysterious, so enigmatic. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Thank you again, Ms. Scarlett." The stranger then turned to Jasmine and Jazz T. and asked for their names. He nodded, taking in the acquired information before turning to Kirby, who was eyeing him in curiosity, like he'd seen this guy before.

"Poyo?"

"Hello, Kirby. I see you're settling in well here."

Kirby let his eyes shimmer and his mouth drop into a wide smile as he recognised the voice. He let a loud squeal of joy and jumped up, running around the stranger and playfully snuggling under his cloak. My heart jumped. How did Kirby know who this was? Had the two of them met beforehand?

The stranger chuckled and rubbed the child's head affectionately.

"Hmm, it's nice to see you still remember me."

"Just who are you?" asked Jazz T., taking a risk and blurting it out rather boldly.

The stranger turned to us and his eyes glowed slightly. He ignored the slightly flustering fact that Kirby was still snuffling around under his cloak.

"I am Meta Knight..."

"So... you're the one who left me with Kirby. Why?"

We were all now in my bedroom with Jasmine and Jazz T. sitting on my bed, Meta Knight standing in the middle of the room and me sitting at my computer desk with Kirby on my lap. We were all discussing what was happening and trying to see if we could make head or tail out of it.

Meta Knight didn't answer for what seemed like an eternity. Either he couldn't answer something so direct or he was lost in his thoughts and imaginings. He stood perfectly still as if he were a mere statue rather than a living being. His eyes shone between red and blue as he gazed at the floor.

"Meta Knight?"

He turned back to me. I gave him a look of expectance and impatience. He then gazed softly at Kirby, who just blinked and made a small noise in question. In the end, he sighed and rubbed his mask in a exasperated manner.

"I had hoped this wouldn't happen..." he mumbled. "I never expected Nightmare to send such a powerful demon beast after Kirby so suddenly."

"So it was Nightmare?"

"Without a doubt, of course it was." Meta Knight almost spat the sentence out as if it were venom.

He addressed us all when he spoke. "You see, Pupupuland or all of Popstar for that matter was facing another attack from Nightmare. I had no other choice but to take Kirby and try to settle him on another planet, one which I hoped would save him from the madness of Nightmare's trickery. If I may speak honestly, I was desperate. I had to keep Kirby safe. I had also hoped that if he was here, he wouldn't face Nightmare or the demon beasts because they wouldn't have found him. But... it seems I have gravely underestimated Nightmare's abilities."

The small knight then looked at me under his mask. "Earth shall now be under attack due to my tomfoolery. I openly hold all the blame for your misadventure today."

My eyes began to water. "M-Meta Knight..."

"But," he continued. "I was not deceived in my choice to leave Kirby here. I did not want him to fight, however his performance today on such short notice was truly remarkable. Not only is he safe with you, he is capable of protection. And especially without his Warp Star... such an act must be commended."

Meta Knight strode over to Kirby, who looked down at him with an innocent blank stare. The knight then mystically sheathed himself with his cloak and then threw it out in one swift movement, revealing a fresh, juicy watermelon.

Kirby's eyes shone in that classic anime look as he bounded away from me.

"_Suika, suika!"_ he squealed, cheering the name of his favourite food. Kirby then tackled Meta Knight to the floor and snuggled into him.

"Kirby!" we all gasped in disbelief.

Meta Knight gave a small, embarrassed laugh, waving his hand in dismissal. Kirby then sat down and took the watermelon as if he were going to eat it whole again. He stopped and looked over to Meta Knight, who was watching him with a steady, blue eyed gaze.

"Poyo, poyo!"

I was caught by Kirby's call to me.

"Kirby? What is it?"

The pink ball smiled up at me and made a chopping movement on the watermelon with his small, stubby arm. I then realized he wanted a knife to chop it up with. No doubt we wanted to share it, bless him, so I headed off to fetch one.

Soon we were all snacking on a piece of watermelon, including Meta Knight. Since Jasmine, Jazz T. and I couldn't eat the skins, we fed them to Kirby, who of course, was more than happy about it.

"Meta Knight," I said as I fed my watermelon skin to Kirby. Meta Knight looked up steadily.

"Yes, Ms. Scarlett?"

I grew more confident as I spoke. "You were right. Bringing Kirby here was the right thing for you to do. If Nightmare can now go trans-dimensional, it doesn't matter. I mean, if we have Kirby, we're gold, right? We can still beat Nightmare and we can still save Earth."

"It is possible..."

"Then let's do it! Well both be here for Kirby, assuming you're here to stay and we can help him become the best Star Warrior he can be. Isn't that right?"

Meta Knight gave me a small nod, probably surprised by my sudden commitment. Kirby, Jasmine and Jazz T. stared too. I was prepared to give it my all when it came to Kirby's welfare and his possible protection of my planet. Nothing, no Nightmare, no demon beast was going to hold me down and that was that. Bring it on, Nightmare, I'm ready for ya!

"Scarlett, we're home!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Meta Knight is introduced. Why didn't he come in through the roof? XD And he gives Kirby a watermelon! D'AWW! 3 So cute. And who's just come through the door? Find out in Chapter 6! Please review!^^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Close Call: Evening

**Hey, all! I hope you had a great Christmas and have a Happy ****New Year. Only a fairly short chapter this time but quite a funny scene. ^^ Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>We all froze. I knew that voice far too well.<p>

"Kirby, Meta Knight, you have to hide!"

"Scarlett, who is it?"

"Mum and Dad!"

Jasmine and Jazz T. sprang into action, hiding Kirby under a pile of clothes to one side of my room. Meta Knight shuffled my computer chair nearer to the desk as he hid underneath. I quickly turned to the pile of shifting jeans and shirts.

"Kirby, you have to be quiet! Please!"

I darted to the chair, just as the door swung open and two faces smiled in.

"Hi, Scarlett, my beautiful girl!"

Oh, boy... "H-Hi, Mum."

"Oh, Jasmine and Jazmin are here as well! Hello!"

"Hi."

"Hi, Ms Leigh."

Oh, how I hated that uneasy silence.

"Hello, my monster!"

And again... awkward parenting moment.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, girls."

"Hey."

"Hey, Mr Hill."

The two adults smiled and strode off, engaged in that shrill, annoying adult chatter about how to spend the evening. Jazz T. subtly pulled the door shut with her foot, just as Kirby popped his head out and I fell on the floor in relief.

"Phew!"

"That was... "

"That was what?"

"...Unexpected." Meta Knight said finally as he appeared from under the desk. "Who were those people, Miss Scarlett?"

"Her parents," Jasmine answered quickly, trying to spare me the embarrassment of having to explain the concept of parenting to Meta Knight.

Thankfully, he seemed to understand I was in an uncomfortable situation and said no more. I finally sat up, my face redder than a Maxim Tomato. My fingers burnt cold on my head as I rubbed my temples.

"I take this has been a very weird day for you." Jazz T. was trying to sympathise but from the silly grin plastered to her head, she wasn't really doing a good job of it.

"No, it's been a fantastic day." I filled my lungs with air and let out a long, steady breath.

I looked up and saw a puffed-up Kirby hovering above me, gently flapping his arms and kicking his feet to stay level. He managed a smile before letting the breath out in a short blow and landing in my lap. It helped to have something as innocent and sweet as Kirby to look at to calm me down.

I stared levelly at Jazz T. and Jasmine. "You two should go home. Today's been crazy and... yeah, you two should go."

"You sure?" Jasmine was now more concerned for me than ever. I could see it: her eyes were wide and expressive, her head was lightly tilted and she was leaning forward a little. Jazz T also looked upset with my request for them to leave.

"Please..." My neck clicked as I stared softly at Kirby, who was snuggling into me again. Meta Knight stood in front of me.

"Ladies," he addressed. "You can clearly see the position your companion is in. Now, whilst I am aware of your loyalty towards her, I am sure that Miss Scarlett is quite tired and stressed."

"No, really?"

Meta Knight ignored my sarcastic remark and continued. "Miss Scarlett only wishes to rest and I think we should be respectful. Don't you?"

"...Okay." The two girls weren't happy, but they got to their feet and stared understandingly at me.

"Take care, Scarlett."

"Thanks. S-See you round."

Jasmine and Jazz T. left the room and closed the door behind them, leaving me, Kirby and Meta Knight alone. The knight turned to me, his eyes a gentle hue of pink.

"Thanks, Meta Knight."

"You're welcome, Miss Scarlett. I have to commend you on your handling of that rather tense moment."

I smirked. "You really like to elaborate, don't you?"

Meta Knight seemed blank. Confused, even.

"It is in my nature to speak with honour and valour, Miss Scarlett. Are you of the nature to harbour a dislike to this?"

I tried to hold back a laugh. "No, why?"

He turned away from me, waving a hand in dismissal again. When I looked down, Kirby was fast asleep, his body slowly growing and shrinking in time with his breathing. I aimlessly stared up at the ceiling, letting the light blind me slightly. Whatever Meta Knight was on to steady his nerves, I needed some. I needed some!

* * *

><p><strong>lol. Poor Scarlett - she has rather annoying parents! XD I'll see if I can keep updating this but I'm really not sure; I've got a couple of exams coming up and then some hard slog for my final exams in June. I'll see what I can do though. Again, have a Happy New Year of 2012 (wow, I've lived a while now, haven't I? :O) and please rate and review! ^^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Cutting It: Sunday Morning

**Hello all! Here's Chapter 7 after what seems like years. Now's the only chance I could get to upload it - by the time i get more writing time, exams will have sapped all my known imagination out and I'll be as blank as a blackboard. -_-; I'm also sorry it's progressing so damn slowly - this is my first unplaned story; I didn't draft a note form of it before writing. ^^' But hey, at least it's still going instead of grinding to a halt. ^^ I have a feeling that after chapters 8, 9 or even 10, I'll start needing some ideas for this one. I'd be grateful if you guys could lend me a hand and drop me a few ideas via PM. In the meantime though, read on and enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>I awoke next morning and everything was as blurry as anything. I could barely see past the boxes a few inches from my face. Well, how would I have been able to? They're boxes. As I stirred in the bed, I felt a slight weight and then the sound of hurried, pattering feet. I sat up, letting the covers settle around my waist and my vision cleared.<p>

"AAAH! Meta Knight, what the hell do you think you're doing? Don't ruddy sneak up on me like that, you nutjob!"

"Miss Scarlett, I – "

"Do you realize what you've just done? It's called 'being inappropriate! I'll bet that they'll throw ya in the ruddy clink for that!"

Meta Knight seemed bewildered. "Pardon my intrusion... and in this case, my curiosity."

"...Huh? C-Curiosity?"

He nodded. "Yes. I was simply going to awaken you in order to check on your condition. But seeing as you're already alert and by your sudden reaction..." Meta Knight trailed off, as if my outburst had sent him into total shock and he was trying to conceal it by turning his back on me.

I furrowed an eyebrow in confusion. I always thought that Meta Knight was a hardened combat kind of guy, only showing guidance or hate towards Kirby when needed. I thought he was perfectly capable of emotional control in this kind of situation. Was I wrong? Or was it because there was such a distinct difference between species that he couldn't get his head round it? I never thought...

Soft warmth radiated inside my chest as I crawled out of bed and placed my hand on his blue head. He shivered slightly before nodding in recognition.

"Yes... I presume you are back to your original condition."

"You mean I'm fine? Yeah, I'm good. Sorry about that, Meta Knight. You just scared the living daylights out of me. That's all."

Meta Knight nodded again, seeming to accept the fact before wandering off to the door. My eyes smiled as he walked but the warm feeling soon turned to dread. My folks! If Meta Knight went out there, my mum and dad would surely catch him.

"Wait!"

Too late. As he turned, poor Meta Knight got the door opened on him, locking him in the corner behind it.

"Scarlett? Are you alright?" Mum had heard me yelling but had obviously gotten dressed before opening up to check what was happening. I was more than thankful that my face was hidden under my hair.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, all's gold, love."

"Are you sure? I heard you screaming."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Honest."

"Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"Mum. It's cool, okay?"

"Are you absolutley sure?"

"Yeah. Like I said - it's gold. All's cool, okay?"

That embarrasingly awkward parent silence fell again. I only hoped that Mum was finally out of my hair now.

"Has your period started?"

"What?" I snapped my head up, blushing furiously. "Mum, that's just beyond inappropriate! That's blooming disgusting, for crying out loud!"

Mum's blue eyes gazed at me like I was crazy. "Every girl has them, Scarlett..."

"I know! It's just that -" I exhaled sharply and rubbed the sweat of my brow, casting my eyes to the floor in an attempt to regain my composure. "Look, let's just say I wasn't expecting that question first thing on a Sunday morning, okay?"

Mum nodded slowly, not quite understanding my reaction. She even looked a little offended.

"Okay, treasure. Well, you'd better get ready for horse now."

"Will do."

Mum turned to leave, pulling the door shut. I looked in the corner: I couldn't help but let a snigger escape my lips. Meta Knight looked petrified, arms out and upright like someone reaching up to a deity, eyes wide and standing on tiptoes as still as a statue. I noticed his eyes were twitching.

"You can stop now," I tittered.

Meta Knight let himself fall flat on his front as he relaxed, causing me to burst out laughing. He didn't seem very happy about this. Nor did he think it was any laughing matter.

"Miss Scarlett, please..." He pulled himself up and brushed himself down, trying to look a little more dignified.

I settled down a little before replying. "Sorry... but that was a right giggle. You do know that, don't you? And I'm sorry you got the door shut on you."

"Yes, well. I thought that would be the least of my worries..."

I chuckled again. "Not your fault. Now turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it! And no peeking!"

Meta Knight sighed gravely, like he was completely but respectfully fed up. "As you wish..."

About an hour or so later, the grey clouds were trying to block out a weak sun as I stared into the sky above. The wind gently blew my long ponytail and I heard a soft nickering and something nudge me in the back. I cast my gaze onto General: the bay horse looked at me coolly with his chocolate brown eyes and blew out of his nose. I sighed quietly and ran a hand down his bushy mane. I didn't need to physically talk to him – my best guess was he completely understood.

General twisted his neck under my touched and placed his head near to my chest so it almost touched. I wrapped my arms around him and gently caressed his forelock, playing with a few strands between my fingers. We stood like this for a minute or so before the words flowed freely.

"Why? Why me, Gen? I'm not complaining or anything but... he could've just as easily chosen someone else. I have nothing against Kirby or Meta Knight – both of them are good souls, bless them, and Kirby is just as sweet as you, but – General, I... I'm confused. More than confused really. I'm confused, lost, worried, hopeless, the list goes on."

General dropped his head and blew out through his nose again. I threw the brush in the corner of the stable and, stroking his neck, lowered my voice to whisper in his ear.

"Gen... I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can look after Kirby. I mean, if Meta Knights has such high expectations of him, then..." I trailed off, looking deep into General's eyes and seeing my taut, pathetic expression staring back. I felt my eyes start to well up and the heat nibbled my lower eyelids.

General nickered sensitively at me and placed his head over my shoulder, brushing my face with his soft brow. I burrowed my face in his cheek and wished that time would stand still.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we go. I love writing comic Meta Knight moments - in the anime, he either makes crude remarks or pwns a character in some shape or form (so why does he get pwned by a door? XD) but I wanted to try some pantomime-like comedy on him as well. Lots of fun! Thank you for the reviews - all positive and encouraging. So yeah, keep readin' and reviewin'! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Another Enemy: Afternoon

**Hello, all. Cor, blimey - I feel half dead. Or , more realistically, that I've had my energy sucked out of me. Anyway, here's chapter 8. I'm so sorry this has been on hold for so long but there aren't very many exams left to go, thank God, so I should be writing more of this. Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

><p>By the time I arrived back home, I was absolutely shattered; two of the group I went riding with had had trouble with their horses and I'd had to help them get ready to go out and I'd had to help the girls un-tack their horses and then I'd had to take General up to the field and bring another horse back down before I was allowed to go home. Usually, I didn't mind walking home for half an hour but I was so tired I felt I just wanted to collapse in the road and sleep. To top it all off, it had started raining and I hadn't brought a coat so when I got in through the door, I was tired and soaking wet.<p>

"Miss Scarlett?"

I looked to the end of the hallway – Meta Knight was standing there, covering a very wet but happy Kirby under his cloak.

"Hey Meta," I replied half-heartedly, pulling off my hat and wringing the rain out of my hair. Kirby clapped his eyes onto me and squealed in delight, running to me with outstretched arms. I caught him and swept him up in my own.

"Heya Kirby," I cooed at him, snuggling the puffball as best as I could. He laughed a little before shaking off the drops of water and continuing to hug me.

Despite my tired bones, dampened spirit and aching muscles, my heart was glowing with such a warmth I couldn't help but smile. Somehow, having Kirby and Meta around made even the darkest of times seem bright and worthwhile. It was like they filled the world with security and joy which everyone could share.

Flash! A sharp, white pulse blinded us for a moment, freezing us in time. Meta Knight's eyes danced between amber and red as his hand rested on Galaxia's hilt and Kirby scanned the hallway with frantic worry before his eyes shot to me, gripping the wool of my jumper more intensely than before. My skeleton locked together and my nerves went taut as I counted down.

'_1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9...'_

A deep growl resonated in the burgeoning grey clouds, making the house shake beneath our feet. Really; 2 thunderstorms in the space of 3 days? I knew that recently the weather had been slightly out of whack, but I didn't realize it would turn out to be like this – thunderstorms only occurred two to three times a year, let alone 3 days apart.

A small whimper escaped Kirby's lips whilst a snarl escaped Meta's. A dark frown clouded my face and my irises simmered between hazel and bright green. I was vaguely aware of Kirby wrapping his hands around my arm and shivering but that only made the crackling fire that replaced the honey warmth in my chest burn white hot instead of red hot. It was like a black, violent rage was moulding itself into my heart: in other words, I was being protective.

"Meta?"

"Miss Scarlett."

"Take Kirby for a moment; I'm going to see what's going on out there. I want to assume it's a natural thunderstorm but just in case it isn't..."

"I understand. Come, Kirby."

"P-Poyo..." He wasn't moving.

"Kirby, come on."

"Poyo."

I peeled Kirby off my arm and lowered him to the floor at which point he instantly clung to my leg, giving a wide, teary stare. I didn't want to shoot such a fierce look at him and it wrenched my heart to do so but I needed him to stay with Meta so I could check outside.

The whole house was overshadowed by a horizon of looming black and dark grey clouds that spun carelessly and dangerously in the winds. Another blast of white pressed me against the glass door and I counted. I didn't get to four before the thunder called out making it seem like this was an earthquake rather than a regular thunderstorm. But having a year's worth of thunderstorms in one weekend wasn't regular to me. Not in my books...

* * *

><p><strong>Only short, due to lack of energy and ideas... Seriously. After the next couople of chapters flow (I wish) by, I may be well and truly stumped for ideas. I want to write out another demon beast defeat - you can probably guess who it is - and after that... I dunno. Feel frees to supply me with ideas, guys. Please read and review. :)<strong>


End file.
